The night after
by maglauncher2023
Summary: Mag & Linear go back to the hotel after a trip, but will it be the same? (my first fic, so it may be a little short, r+r plz) *now the complete version*


the night after, by maglauncher2023  
  
note: i do not own any of the characters from  
evolution, i'm just making a story of them, :P  
by the way, this is my first fan fic, so, it might be a little short  
  
Tower of Despair, floors 30-50, 5:49 PM...  
  
"Take THAT!" Mag exclaimed as he rammed his cyframe fist into the last   
Mechaphage that was in front of him, shattering it to pieces, then looks  
around confused. "Linear, how many floors did that guy say there were here?"  
Linear stared down for a second, "Fifty..." she mumbled, "Awww, thats a lot...  
but still possible, but first, i think we should take a short break for a  
second." Mag then spotted a nice place to sit, he approached it and sat down,  
then he felt a shaking from the ground, then he was hanging off the back of a   
15-foot tall robot."Target sighted... elimination sequence initiate" the tall  
robot aimed its machine gun at Linear, Linear backed away slowly, then it fired one   
round at her, grazing her left arm, before Mag then made the huge fist grab it by a  
slot in the face of it, and ripped it's head straight off, sparks flew and the robot  
thumped to the ground, he then found Linear crying a few feet away where she originally  
stood. He walked over to her and held her in his arms, "It's okay, Linear, take this and   
you'll be fine." he whispers as he hands her a naolin sphere  
"No, i'm fine... i feel okay..." she said to him, but she held onto him   
tight, thinking of how nice he is to her. "Well, i think its a little   
too dangerous here, we should go." he then searched himself for an   
escape inscence but no luck, he had to do it another way, he took a look at his compass and decided to go as far south as they could, but was still thinking of how to get down. "Linear, follow me, i think i have a way out of here." they then go to to the far south wall, the walls were like an office, or a house, easy to break through, Mag took a swing at it and it broke open, but how were they to get down? "Linear, get onto my back, i can get us out of here." she nodded and climbed onto his back, and they climbed out of the tower.  
  
Museville Hotel, 9:35 PM  
  
"Okay, okay, so we didn't get the job done but we'll try some other   
time, it was just too much." "Young master Mag, i did not say a word,  
is anything wrong?" "Uhhh... no, not at all, by the way, can you stop   
calling me that, i'm just a little frustrated right now, that's all."  
"alright... Okay everyone, it's time for bed now, goodnight miss   
Linear, goodnight... Mag." "Thanks, goodnight." Linear walks over to  
Mag, "Linear, if you need anything, come to me, okay?" "Okay..."   
"goodnight, Linear." they all walk to their rooms, to go to sleep....  
  
same place, 12:10 AM  
  
Thunder boomed outside as a rainstorm was outside, Linear woke from her   
sleep and looked around, then thought of what Mag said, come to him if   
you needed anything, she quickly left the room, and went to his. she opened  
the door and shut it, then walked over to him. "Mag? Mag? wake up." "(groans)  
huh?, oh, it's you." "the sounds scare me, i wanted to come over here with you."  
"Okay, lie down here then." she laid next to him and pulled the blanket back over  
her, and Mag held her, stroking his hands across her back, which made her feel  
good to be with him. then, suddenly, she looked up at him, and gave him a passionate  
kiss, which lasted for about 30 seconds, she then broke away, and whispered "lock  
the door." he walked over and locked it, then went back to her, she then grabbed  
him and held onto him tight, "umm... what are you doing?" "uhh... i... really  
don't know, but... i.. i.." "what is it?" "i love you." they laid down  
next to each other then pulled the covers back up. they just gazed into  
each other's eyes, then kissed once more, then they made love to  
each other that night.  
  
the next morning:  
  
Pepper tries the door, seeing that it was locked, went to the clerk and asked  
for a key. she then goes back to the door and unlocks and opens it.  
"Hey, Mag, time to get u..." Mag & Linear were in each other's arms,  
clothes slightly under the bed, she then figured it out. "oh... i guess  
i'll leave you alone then." *door closes*  



End file.
